The Masquerade Ball
by redroserosary
Summary: Attention : Zero X You It was a masquerade ball, you discover that Zero isn't there... You walk outside and... "Enough said... Read on for more... This is because it's a one-shot and it's between you and Zero Enjoy.


**Well, hello everyone ^^ This is RedRose and this is one of my first one-shots dedicated to a certain someone I know so well...**

**The blanks such as _ indicate that you ought to input your own data like name or age.**

**Attention : This is Zero X OC**

**The Masquerade Ball**

You allowed your _ _( long/short )_ locks of hair to tumble down your _ _( shoulders/hips )_ in an elegant way. The _ (_frilly/slender/simple/glamorous)_ dress you had chosen really seemed to compliment your figure. Your mask was something different, shaped like a _ _( black/white/crimson )_ butterfly which seemed to gleam with each and every single movement you made.

You ignored the stares of the people and made your way towards the gazebo in the garden, sheltered by the grass and greenery which in return had a perfect scenery. The lake seemed to be silver and everything was so quiet.

Your eyes brightened when you saw that familiar figure with silver hair and lavender eyes, sitting on a bench and staring at the lake thoughtfully. "Zero?" You called out softly.

"_ _( insert your name )_? Is that you?" He mumbled softly, turning his gaze and fixing it upon you.

"I was wondering why you seemed so different and almost rather strange..." You whispered softly.

"Sorry... I suppose it was just the wind..." He replied in an almost sad-tone of voice.

You edged closer to him and laid your hand reassuringly over his, "Zero, you can tell me anything..." You began.

"Stop it _ _( insert your name )_! You don't want to get close to me... I know you'll regret it later on..." He whispered softly, feeling his forehead as he tried to conceal his grief.

"Zero! What is wrong with you? I _ _( knew/didn't know ) _that you were a Level-E before! But despite that, why do you always run away?" You mumbled sadly, sinking to your knees.

"It's because... I... Love you..." He sighed softly reaching towards you and gently kneeling beside you, bringing your hand to his lips and kissing it.

You _ _( blushed/flushed/shivered )_ from pleasure and allowed warmth to spread throughout your body.

He moved away and stared at you, interlocking his lavender eyes with yours. "I've been so afraid... You are a _ _( Pureblood/Aristocrat/Level E/Human ) _and I would never wish to hurt you... I've had sleepless nights thinking about you... Thinking about how it would be... If I simply wasn't afraid anymore..."

You let your eyes widen from _ _( shock/surprise/embarrassment/sadness )__. _This wasn't like the Zero you knew... It was as if he had finally opened up to you.

"Baka..." You began feeling emotions of _( sadness/pain/joy/love ) _swell inside you. "Why did you hide it all this time? Did you have any... Any idea how much... How much, I wanted to be with you too?' You gasped sadly, burying your head in your hands.

* * *

"I've been in love with you ever since the day I saw you... The way you looked at me as your equal, the way you treated me and most importantly the way you accepted me... How can I not love you for that?' He whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

"It was especially hard to conceal today... When I saw you wear this dress and mask... It only made you more _ _( appealing/beautiful/different/stunning )_ to me... I had to use all my will-power to hold back... Yet...' He began, his voice decreasing with each minute...

"I can't hold it back anymore... _ _( insert your name )_, I want you..." He whispered pushing your head towards his and kissing you...

His kiss felt _ _( passionate/innocent/warm/touching ) _to you and you let your resistance down, allowing yourself to be pushed to the bench as he kissed you in the moonlight.

"Zero... Hold i-" You began in muffled tones as with each quick kiss, he took your breath away.

* * *

The whole ballroom stared in ecstasy as the two masked figures swept across the room. Them, and them alone stood out and shone brighter than everyone else. Indeed, each step they made, would make the old ladies smile.

"_ _( insert your name )_, thank you... For all, for everything... And for yourself..." He whispered as they walked out holding hands once more.

... And once more, you couldn't help but feel _ _( excited/happy/romantic/pained _) towards the way he kissed you sweetly as you felt the first rays of the sun dawn upon the two of you.

This was the beginning of your story... Your story with him... A tale of love, hope and future...


End file.
